Marked
by ElijahAdrian
Summary: Sesshomaru doesn't seem like the jealous type does he? Well he is now... And Kagome has to do something before he kills her friends. No lemon but some insinuations, and some blood! new second part, the beginning it doesn't fit to the end of One but oops:
1. Chapter 1

**I have been on a roll here today, so let's keep it going!**

**Not the owner of InuYasha, Kay?**

"**Marked"**

They broke through the tree line to find Sesshomaru standing in the center of the field, glaring at InuYasha with his teeth bared. He was feral, his eyes were blood red and his stripes had turned rough on his normally calm face. Kagome pulled away in fear as he charged for the first time, throwing InuYasha into a tree and knocking him unconscious. Running to him Kagome puts herself in the way of the next attack, barely hearing her friends yelling for her to move over the pounding of her heart.

Turning Kagome finds Sesshomaru face to face with her, his fangs long and dripping with poison as he lifts her from his half-brother. Kagome throws her hand between them shocking Sesshomaru with her powers so quickly he dropped her to the ground and landed several feet away. She stood with bloody knees and yelled to her friends as she squared herself against Sesshomaru.

"Take InuYasha to Keade and make sure he doesn't wake up! I will come when I know Sesshomaru has come to his senses…" Kagome feels her stomach twist as the demon lord smirked at her declaration, enjoying his opponents blood spreading through her socks quickly. "Go!"

"I'll stay and help Kagome," Sango called running to the miko's side. "Go with Miroku Kirara!" She calls not turning to see them. The monk lifts InuYasha's limp form onto the fire cat and grabs Shippou; they lift into the skies, Sesshomaru not taking his eyes off the miko. Kagome broke into a run toward the demon, her thin muscled legs carrying her to her target, with the aid of her miko powers she skims the ground with demon speed before slamming into Sesshomaru's chest, sending him soaring into a batch of trees. Panting the miko watches him emerge from the falling wood chips, his claws flexing as he prepares to attack.

"Sango, I want you to leave, I want you to get back to InuYasha and keep him there." She watches the slayer take a step toward her. "No! Sesshomaru challenged me when I took InuYasha off the table, I don't want him killing you too." She sees the fear in Sango's eyes, the slayer had never faced Sesshomaru before and it was the scariest battle she had ever heard of.

"I won't leave you!" Her friend yelled back, looking Sesshomaru in the face. "Fighting women is no way to show strength demon!"

"Sango!" Kagome yells. "I'm sorry…" Sango's face twists into confusion as Kagome hurls energy at her, blasting her back. But she didn't crash into trees; she hit the hut floor with a deft thud, looking up to see Miroku staring down at her.

"I have to get back to her; she is out of her mind." Sango stands but feels her legs give out, she couldn't walk let alone run back to her friend. Tears spill down her face. "Miroku go in my place, please you have to help her…"

"Sango, no one can get out… Kagome has a spell over this hut…" Miroku looks over to InuYasha as he claws at the door. "She won't let anyone out to help her; she is going to die protecting us."

"I will kill her if I get out of here!" InuYasha yells punching the barrier. "Stupid wench, why did she get involved?"

"To save your life." Shippou murmurs. But he knew the real reason, his new mother could never hide what had been done to her…

Kagome tossed her arms up in front of her to block the next attack, her feet skidding back several feet as Sesshomaru snarled in her face. Panting the miko shoved him back, seeing the red leaking out of his eyes as he was tiring out. Kagome slumped forward as his nails dug into her side painfully with a sick chuckle he flings her into a tree. Folding into a ball on the ground Kagome feels something pounding in her veins burning her from inside.

"That poison in human veins travels twice as fast…" Sesshomaru bites out to her cringing form. "You should have left InuYasha to die by my hand."

"What has gotten into you Sesshomaru?" Kagome leans back into the tree as he approaches, his nails leaving trails of blood down her arm and leg. "I have never seen you so angry."

"I have tired of your talking." He stands, about to deliver his final blow to the fallen miko. Kagome sucks air through her teeth sharply, knowing she could only do this once more before slipping into unconsciousness. Her power flared out bringing the demon lord to his knees with the force, using so much power the hut flares before the barrier falls and InuYasha sprints to her.

They came into the clearing to find Sesshomaru cleaning her wounds, licking at her bare leg as she is slumped back and unconscious. Drawling his sword InuYasha makes to advance when Miroku stops him with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"He has returned to his normal self InuYasha, and he is cleaning the wounds he inflicted to get the poison from her." Miroku watches Sesshomaru close his eyes as his mouth clamps down on her exposed breast. "The poison must have reached her heart…"

"Kagome…" Sango whimpered on Kirara's back. Sesshomaru pulled away, looking at the mark left on her skin painfully. "He—"

"Sango!" Miroku stops her words, knowing InuYasha was familiar with what his brother had done. "Sorry InuYasha…" Miroku turns, leading Sango away to rest as InuYasha watches from the hill as his brother cared for Kagome. Turning InuYasha gave a howl into the air and disappeared to find Kikyo. Kagome's brown eyes opened as Sesshomaru traced the flesh over her heart.

"I'm glad I didn't have to kill you…" She whimpered as his hand pulled away. "What?"

"InuYasha and your friends know that I have claimed you." He helps her to lean against his chest as he reclines against a tree. "They witnessed as I cleaned your wounds of my poison."

"Oh…" Kagome pulls her shirt closed over her chest. "I guess he would know eventually… Shippou has known the entire time." She rubs at her mark lightly as he holds her to his hard body. "What happened?"

"You had been away far too long, and I caught the scent of that wolf…" He growls.

"Calm down Sesshomaru… you know that I am only for you." She giggles as he nuzzles her ear. "To think you act so strong and you nuzzle me like a baby and treat me like a fragile china doll."

"You are human, such delicacy is necessary." He closes his eyes to inhale her scent.

"I guess we tell him what happened?"

"That you cast a spell on me and that I marked you?"

"No, the truth… terrible." She pats his arm before standing and taking his hand. They turn to the village, knowing InuYasha will be there eventually. "I'm hungry, I always get that way when we wrestle around like that."

"It wasn't wrestling that got us in this position miko… it was your spell."

"I didn't cast a spell… and you didn't have to mark me!" She slaps at him before running, knowing he wouldn't resist the joy of chasing his prey once more. "This is what started it last time…" She giggles.

**No Lemon this time, but something short and cute I guess…**

**Reviews please! And check out some other stories I have, lemons are always fun to read (wink).**

**Pleasant Readings;**

**Addy Eli**


	2. Chapter 2

**I seem to have confused some with the way I wrote the first piece, so with that in mind and with a response to a request to the story of how everything happened I will tell you with this prequel **

**I hope it will all make sense when it is over **

**This is a time before Sesshomaru gets Tokijin so you know why he is still so obsessed with Tetsuiga.**

**Marked Two: How She Became His**

Kagome climbed over the lip of the well giving a great huff. She was finally done with classes for the next few weeks, her mother had made her very happy with the news that she would be doing her work through the home. Tossing her hair over her shoulder the young miko lifts the ramen loaded yellow pack onto her shoulder. It was amazing InuYasha wasn't even there to nag her for such a long stay at her home.

Kagome was glad that the week she had spent in her home had also been the week her bleeding started, so that she didn't have to be walking about in the demon filled forest with her half-demon friend gripping the entire time. Stepping into the woods she giggles at the joy of being back to her friends, in what she was slowly calling her own time. Behind her something cracked, wood splintered and Kagome dropped her bag to return to the well.

Skidding to a stop Kagome found Sesshomaru facing her, the poison dripping from his fingers as the splinters rained down around him. The miko let out a startled gasp before notching an arrow at him. Letting air from her lungs to steady herself she released the arrow.

"Distraught that you can never return to your family again?" His voice is like ice down her spine. "I wished to cause this in you, maybe now you will help me in my request for the fang."

"I will help InuYasha kill you—"

"If I were to die you could never return to your family." Kagome froze, unknowing of if he spoke the truth. "I have the ability to prolong your pathetic human life until you are back with your family, in exchange for this I request you bring that fool brother to me and that I get the fang."

"I would never help you. My family knows I can die at any time, and that I might never come back." She bites out as tears run down her face. "So I will not help you." He lifts her, moving faster than she could see, until her feet dangle off the ground and his fangs etch into her memory. "You don't scare me."

"You will help me miko… or you will beg for death." His poison claws prick her flesh, entering her blood stream. Sesshomaru feels it coursing through her, her heart beat slowing. "Help me or die."

"I will never get the sword for you." She cries as the poison makes her vision swim. Focusing she throws the lord away from her with a surge of power. "InuYasha will never fall to you." She screams, falling to her knees as the poison weakens her. "I would rather die than ever do anything to help you." He is on her instantly, her weak state leaving her helpless.

"I will give you a reason to help me miko." He tears through her clothing, his claws running over the curls at the joint of her legs as his teeth latch onto a soft nipple. "I will make you suffer the worst of torture a human female can endure." He flips her, bringing her hips to his as his claws enter her. Screaming she falls forward and she begs silently that InuYasha find her soon.

His nails cut at her, and his manhood throbs for release, with red eyes Sesshomaru throws care to the wind and removes his armor and pants. Entering her swiftly Kagome lays there limp as he takes her again and again. His beast emerges, unable to stop the power it held now that he was letting emotion bleed into him. She was unconscious as he roared into the wild pumping seed deep into her coating the wounds inside with the salty liquid. She whimpered as he rolled her over, his fangs biting down over her breast and he began to drawl the poison from her starting at the heart.

She woke in a dark cave, it was morning and she knew because birds were singing outside as she watches sunlight rain down at the entrance. Leaning up her hands rush to different places, her throat was bandaged, her stomach was sore, and her chest was throbbing over her heart. The scent of cooking meat made her mouth water as she pushed into a standing position. Using the wall for support she emerges into a small clearing, to her left a hot spring steams with a river running past it, on her right a fire burns with roasting boar meat on a spit.

"How did I get here?" She rubs at her throat as she moves to the food sitting near the fire. Her yellow pack lay there, closed and undamaged. "Where is everyone, was there a fight… did I get hurt and they left me behind?" Tears leap into her eyes as she looks around. Sitting at the fire she pulls her bag to her, looking through to see her bandages had been used on her. Her clothes were there, her jewel shards and photos still sat in the small hidden pocket.

"You have woken…" He stands at the tree line, looking at her with remorse in his eyes. "The meat is ready, eat you have been asleep for several days."

"Sesshomaru…" She tilts her head to the side. "What happened to me, why are you taking care of me?"

"I believe you have forgotten the night completely… which is beneficial to the both of us. After you have healed I will take you back to your companions." He turns to enter the cave, bringing with him from its depths a bowl of paste. "While you eat I will change your bandages."

"Tell me what happened." Kagome pushes away from him. "Before you do anything tell me what happened." Tears course down her cheeks. With a heavy sigh that Kagome felt in her heart she watched Sesshomaru sit near her with his arm moving to remove the cover on her throat.

"I tried to use you against my brother." He pulls the white bandage away, letting her look in her mirror at the scratches on her neck. "You angered me, and I injured you… severely. I beat you and knocked you into delirium." He looks away, a feel of great disgrace filling the both of them. "I raped you many times… my inner beast impregnated you and marked you for my intended."

"What…" She whimpered her hand going to her stomach.

"It was not successful… the pup purged within the first two nights." He growled when she cried. "You would not want such a future miko. And nor do I. As I have stated I will heal you and return you to your friends." Giving a weak nod Kagome closed her eyes for him to work as she tried to remember what had happened for herself. She had no reason not to believe that he had told the truth. Touching her stomach she knew he was watching her.

'I was going to be a mother for two days…' She opened her eyes when he scoffed. "What?"

"This bond is most bothersome, I can feel what you are going through and I have the impression you feel mine as well." She nodded as he covered the last wound on her chest. Pulling her blouse closed she watched him stand and walk back into the cave. "You may do as you please here in the clearing until you are healed. I will supply food and the only company until you are returned to the normal status humans have." She gives a sigh and edges to the warm water, trying to remove her clothes she yelps at the stretch of her shoulder.

"Sesshomaru… can you help me to undress… I can't move my arm." He emerges with a sad look, helping her to undress and slip into the water. Kagome towels off, her hair hanging down her back as she sits naked at the fire, her knees to her chest with her head tipped onto them. She cried, for many reason really… and none she could even understand. Sesshomaru left shortly after her bath and in the distance she could hear trees being destroyed. When he returned she had slipped into sleep naked beside the dying fire.

Weeks passed in this fashion as her body healed and finally Sesshomaru helped her onto the path to the village where her friends were waiting. She turned to him, knowing that he was sad to have her go and she reached up to touch his soft white cheek. Giving a small dip the demon pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before disappearing and she turned to see her friends coming out of the village.

"Shippou." Kagome cried holding the small boy. "Sango, Miroku." They wrapped her in a warm hug as they stood in the middle of the path. "I missed you guys."

"We thought you had been on your side when the well was destroyed, what happened?"

"I came back… and I was attacked by a demon who hit the well when I dodged an attack. I was hurt and Sesshomaru found me, he helped me get better and when I got to this stage he brought me to you guys… where is InuYasha?"

"He is out being sad that you were gone." Shippou chirped from her shoulder. "He smelt Sesshomaru at the well and he has been really upset. We thought he was going to hunt him down… but he seems to be dealing with what he thought was the last he would ever see you."

"It really opened his eyes." Miroku sighed. "Kagome… you didn't develop feelings for the Lord did you?" They watch her fidget. "Kagome?"

"Alright! Since Inu isn't here right now…" She leans in to whisper the story to them. Sango smiles to her fiancé as they walk back to the village, from the distance InuYasha comes to their miko friend. He begs her to forgive him and that he will never leave her side again. He asks to be her mate and Kagome denies him… knowing deep in her stomach that only Sesshomaru could be her mate. Months passed and Sesshomaru was always moving some distance around them, checking on her. Then one day as they walked toward Edo Kagome dropped to her knees with the force of the pain coursing through her.

"Kagome?" They yelled surrounding her. Kouga was moving away the jewel shards in his legs being the last she could feel of him retreating North. Sitting up she looks to the west knowing what had caused her pain. Fearing the worst Kagome stood and sprinted toward the aura she had missed for the past three months.

They broke through the tree line to find Sesshomaru standing in the center of the field, glaring at InuYasha with his teeth bared. He was feral, his eyes were blood red and his stripes had turned rough on his normally calm face. Kagome pulled away in fear as he charged for the first time… and Kagome felt her heart pounding with the thrill of it.

**Well I hope that this makes it better… And for those of you who didn't understand the first chapter sorry… and I am a calm person on most things but I do not enjoy seeing people getting grouchy, because like most of you I have read some very poorly written fan fictions. I know how it works.**

**Enjoy, review, read more from me etc.**

**Pleasant Readings;**

**Addy Eli**


End file.
